


Responsibility

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [2]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Caitiff - Freeform, Camarilla, F/F, In-character, Other, POV First Person, Shelter, Toreador - Freeform, queer, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess
Summary: Getting used to modern life in the Camarilla





	Responsibility

Right. So ye might think after a century I’d have some experience with this shite but naw. Fuckin’ I was scriptin’ to build this place up from dirt but I got it from doin’ one random job. One week I’m flittin’ without any bit to me name an’ now I got a lifelong dream from a bloke like ‘twas nothin’. It’d piss me the fuck off how privileged an’ shite these fuckers are if I were naw feelin’ so giddy. Has nae really sunk in really. I have a room to stay in for chrissake. Have nae had tha in 40 years. I have a computer. I have coworkers an’ mates’ and workers. I have a phone. Best part, I finally get to give hoose to some sorry queer kids. I might finally be able to fuckin’ do something.

––––––––––

So runnin a shelter is a soddin grind as it turns out! Like I dinnae need ta be in the office long because kindred hours an all tha, but I’ve never made this many fuckin phone calls in my life. Thank Christ almighty for Favaro else I would nae what the howlin dug shite a spreadsheet is. Is a hoora good thing Cindy is ‘round durin daylight to keep things runnin right and proper.

The kids though. I was thinkin California was supposed to be friendly an shite how are there stil so many! I understood gettin all gendery in the 20’s an gettin kicked out (hell I almost got stuck in a boggin asylum) but it’s a sodding century later an’ half the world away! There’s still a cowp o trans and queers getting kicked out with their fuckin diapers still on! 

The lads ‘n lassies are, well, lads ‘n lassies. I cannae say I kip up with em anymair (embarassin ta barely kin what a glaikit computer is aboot when ye look their fuckin age) but bein a kid in the heavy shite doesnae change a lot. I dinnae get to talk withem much; kindred schedule (though all of them stay up bawjawin after lights out). I do try to givem somethin to get em goin.Shoulder to cry on if nothin’ else. I do what I can to get em into a hoose or somethin, but Cindy’s got the numbers eye.

Kindred can come in too, though I only got the one. Bonnie ‘lil lass named Mary. Caitiff but she’s happy as the fuckin morn. Little bawheid… but happy. If ‘twas nae for the Obfuscate I’d swear she’s a fuckin Brujah. I’m tryin to get her accountin an shite goin… she dinnae listen to me for more than like half a fuckin second.

Mibay she’ll be ready to strike out by the time this all goes tits up in a decade like it always does.

––––––––––

All the privileged funts always talk aboot “responsibility.” I dinnae kin it, but I think this is somethin like it mibay? I dinna think is right to say “you HAVE ta do this shite,” but I think gettin someone goin like I dinnae get is a good thing, aye? 

I think I gotta see it far as I can, maybe that’s what responsibility means.


End file.
